Before Green Melted into Grey
by 13Kali
Summary: Prequel to the Burning Red Rebellion. Set to end before the Burning Red Rebellion starts. Includes important parts of Lily and Scorpius' lives that led to make them who they are.


I ran through the store, my combat boots making a very loud noise as it hits the white tile, and I giggle.

Jamie and Ally were hot on my heels, they were chasing me through the store and when I turn down the cookie aisle or as mummy calls it the 'sugar buzz' aisle, I crash into someone.

He turns around and I realize it's just my daddy and I giggle as he smirks, shakes his head, and pulls me to my feet.

"What are you doing there, Lilyflower?" Daddy asks and I giggle as I straighten out my slytherin t-shirt that Scorp had given me(daddy had gotten mad when he seen it), my black skinny jeans, and my sparkly green beanie that was sitting on top of my straight and long red hair.

"Jamie and Ally were chasing me daddy!" I announce and he raises an eyebrow.

"Really? Well then I say we get revenge." Daddy says and I giggle and nod in agreement.

Jamie and Ally come down the aisle looking for me, both covered in sugar and flour.

"Dad!" Jamie announces and I glare, Jamie was seven, Ally six.

Daddy just chuckles and looks down at me, bending down to my height.

"Lilyflower did you use accidental magic?" Daddy asks and I smirk widely and look at my feet.

"It wasn't an accident dad!" Jamie says and I glare slightly at him.

"Lilyflower?" Dad asks and I look up at him, my green eyes a perfect copy of his, and pout out my lip.

"Daddy they deserved it." I say and he chuckles and ruffles my hair, rising to his full height and giving my brothers a look.

"Behave you two, we're leaving momentarily." Dad says and Jamie and Ally stand there their mouth wide open in shock.

"What? No way dad! It was all her fault!" Jamie says and Ally nods in agreement.

"James, Al, just watch your sister, and stay close." Daddy says and Jamie and Ally nod, rolling their eyes and we take off again.

I see the TV by the checkout as we head for the toys, the news was on.

In letters and words that I could barely make out was the title, 'Ministry fallen, Potter/Weasley family a supposed target'.

I look at it strangely and call for my brothers, "Jamie! Ally!"

"What Lils?" Ally asks coming to my side along with Jamie.

"You're dead." Jamie says giving me a look and I roll my eyes and cross my arms and smirk at him.

Scorp had taught me that.

"Look at the TV, dung brains." I mutter and they're heads snap up to read it.

"I gotta get dad." Jamie says and Ally and I move to follow him and he gives us a look and adds, "Stay here."

A few minutes later after giving Ally a few looks, and his grasping of my hand which I managed to yank free Daddy and Jamie round a corner.

Daddy stops dead in his tracks and looks at the three of us, a small hint of fear on his face.

"James, Al, take your sister home, and go straight home, no stops." Daddy says and I look at him.

"Daddy! I don't want to go home with these two dung brains!" I announce yanking my arm free from Jamie's hold.

"Lilyflower I'll be home soon, just please do as I say for once." Daddy says and I sigh and let my brothers drag me out of the store.

I huff as my brothers drag me home, the streets were empty except for a few children being hustled into their homes.

"Jamie, Ally, what's going on?" I ask as they grasp my arm tighter, I might be five but I can walk without help.

"I don't know, Lils. It's not good though." James says and I sigh and lean into my oldest brother and he puts his hand on my shoulder.

Jamie always has a soft spot for me.

When we reach our house I look back across the street, Scorp was standing in the driveway as it started to hammer down rain.

"Scorp!" I shriek, my tiny arms breaking free from my brothers and racing towards Scorp.

"Hey red." He says hugging me tight and I look at him as my red hair becomes extremely wet.

"You're okay, you should stay the night." I say and Scorp smirks slightly.

"I'll ask. I gotta go get dressed, mum said. I'll come by later." Scorp says and I nod and he kisses my cheek, waves to Ally and Jamie and walks back to his house.

"Lily Luna Potter, get inside this instant!" Mummy shouts and I roll my eyes and run inside as she wraps a blanket around me, Ally and Jamie shaking their heads at me.

"Mummy can Scorp stay the night?" I ask and she sighs and nods.

"I'm getting you pumpkin juice, boys in the kitchen, now." Mum says her voice dripping with venom and Jamie and Ally reluctantly follow.

I sigh as I sit on the couch and then I see my best friend running down the stairs.

"Roxy!" I shriek and she smirks and plops down on the couch next to me.

"Lils! Daddy said another word." Roxy says and I giggle as she holds out her pinky and I take it, promising to never tell our parents what Roxy and I learn.

"What was it?" I ask glancing at my cousin, she was what her daddy called badass even at five, with long brown hair, sly brown eyes, a cocky smirk, and a tiny frame that could get very mad at you for one little thing.

"Shit." Roxy says running her fingers through her hair and I giggle and she releases our pinky's a wicked smile upon her face.

"Awesome." I say and she slaps me a high-five and we giggle as mummy comes back into the room.

"What are you girls giggling about?" Mummy asks and I shrug my shoulders.

She smiles slightly, shaking her head then she hands us both a cup of pumpkin juice.

Roxy takes a sip of hers as do I, and then we set them down on the coffee table.

"Wanna fight?" Roxy asks and I nod.

We always fight around, punching, kicking, pulling hair, screaming our heads off, hitting each other with pillows, going for the weak spots, and sometimes even using accidental magic.

"Duh." I say and she giggles and tackles me to the ground.

"Who's winning?" Uncle George asks as Fred walks in behind him, both smiling eating a glazed donut.

"I am!" Roxy announces and I shake my head as I roll her off of me and knee her.

"No way!" I shout at her as Aunt Angelina and Mummy comes into the room shaking their heads at us.

We did this all the time.

"Don't break anything." Mummy warns, even though she could fix it easily, like the lamp and coffee table we broke before.

"Roxy be careful!" Aunt Angelina mutters as Rox gives me a taste of her right hook and I groan and kick her off of me.

"Ice pack time." Mummy says summoning two ice packs but not before I land a hard right hook of my own right to Roxy's face.

Roxy coughs and grins at me before she spits out blood then she offers her hand.

"Truce?" She asks and I nod.

"Truce." I say and she giggles with me as our mummy's fuss over us, giving us ice packs and wiping the blood from our mouths.

Daddy walks in the room and mummy rises to her feet as Aunt Angelina continues fussing over us.

"It's not good Gin." Daddy whispers and mummy nods and they head into the kitchen.

"George will you watch over them?" Aunt Angelina asks and Uncle George nods.

We could get away with anything when Uncle George was watching us, and Aunt Angelina heads into the kitchen handing Uncle George the ice packs.

"So what trouble should we cause?" Uncle George asks and I giggle.

"I made sugar and flour on my brothers." I say and Uncle George laughs and offers me a high-five as well as Roxy.

"I gave Freddy a puking pastel!" Roxy announces and we giggle while Uncle George shakes his head.

"Those are my girls! My two favorite daughters." Uncle George jokes and we erupt in laughter, shaking our heads.

"Dinner!" Aunt Angelina calls, and we rise to our feet, dashing to the dining room.

Fred was scowling at his father, no doubt moving to tell his mum what Roxanne had done. 10

There was an empty seat to my left, Roxanne on my right, Albus next to the seat to my left, James, and Fred across from me, Aunt Angelina and mummy sitting down by the boys (they're prone to act out), and Uncle George and Daddy at the heads of the table.

Mummy was eyeing Daddy very unsure, she looked concerned, uncertain, and a bit pissed.

Teddy was at Auntie Fleur's and Uncle Bills, hanging out with Victoire, Dommy, Louis, and little baby Lucy.

"Daddy Scorp's coming soon." I say and Al scowls, crossing his arms as Jamie rolls his eyes.

He simply nods, his eyes looking panicked as he watches me carefully, his eyes darting back to the door every few seconds.

"Daddy, are you okay?" I ask and he sighs, looking at me as silence fills the room.

He gulps, before looking at me with intense eyes, a forced smile on his face, "Of course Lily-flower."

He pats his lap and I jump up to sit on his lap, and he smiles as he lifts me up, kissing my forehead as he sets me down on his legs.

"Prayer?" Aunt Angie suggests and Daddy nods slowly.

"George?" Daddy suggests, his voice sounding thick as he places his chin on my hair and I giggle as he tickles my sides.

"I love you daddy." I say giggling furiously and he grins before he kisses my cheek.

He reaches across to take mummy's, and Al's hand, before they all link hands and I snuggle my back into his chest, before the prayer begins.

"Please protect our rather large family in this time of doubt, and in this time of need. Protect our children, and our helpless wives." Uncle George jokes, to which Auntie Angie smacks him upside the head, and he grins before he continues, "And let our family find the will to fight. Our reason to fight."

All the adults sigh sadly, Jamie and Freddy laughing and flicking potatoes around, Ally watching the door, Roxanne joking with Uncle George, Aunt Angie reprimanding the boys, and daddy and mummy sharing a tense look.

"I'm here!" A familiar voice says and I grin, hopping off my daddy's lap and running to hug him.

"Scorp!" I exclaim hugging him tightly.

The small blonde hair boy hugs me tight, his grey eyes watching me curiously as he finally lets me go, already a head taller than myself.

"Scorpius, how lovely to see you!" Mummy exclaims and he grins as I ruffle his hair.

"Thanks, Miss Potter." He says smirking and I roll my eyes.

"It's Mrs, actually." James snaps and Scorp looks confused before he sighs.

"Oh right."

"Jamie be nice!" I say, sticking out my tongue.

He rolls his eyes and Mummy sighs as she sets another plate at the empty seat to my left.

"Here's some food, Scorpius. I believe the children will be sleeping in the living room, right Harry?" Mummy asks and Daddy who looks at her sadly shakes his head.

"Actually, Gin, how about they stay in the playroom upstairs." Daddy says, looking like he might cry, and Mummy sighs nodding slowly.

Scorpius sets down a duffel bag and I lead him to the table, climbing into the chair.

We eat in silence, Daddy exchanging mixed looks with Mummy, Uncle George and Aunt Angie watching the couple nervously, Freddy and James initiating a food fight, Ally talking quietly with Scorpius and I.

"Alright, off to bed." Mummy says, and although we'd all usually argue, we seen the look she was giving us, and we silently obeyed her.

I sit in my bed, Roxanne sitting up next to me, my room was a bright pink, with white trim and grey carpet.

"Hey girls." Mum and Aunt Angelina say as they enter the room, both of them moving to sit on the foot of my bed.

"Hi mummy!" I chime, giggling as Roxanne and I exchange a glance.

"Hello, Lily." Mummy says softly as Roxanne waves to her own mum.

Mummy looks tired, bags under her eyes, her eyes puffy and red, stress evident.

Aunt Angelina looks worried, but she's better at hiding it then mum.

"Roxanne, I think you're daddy and I are going home, Freddy's staying here, will you be as well?" Aunt Angelina asks and Roxanne nods furiously.

"Yes, mum!" Roxanne announces, like it's the stupidest question to ask.

"Alright, well come say goodnight to daddy." Aunt Angelina says offering her daughter her hand.

Roxanne quickly follows her mother out, winking at me, before my mum comes close and kisses my forehead.

"You my love, sleep well. We have a big day ahead of us." She says, and then murmurs under her breath, "More like life."

"I love you mummy." I murmur and she smiles as she smooths down my long red hair, and smiles as she adjusts my tank top and sleep shorts.

"I love you too, baby. Sleep well." She says, faking a smile before she presses a kiss to my forehead.

Daddy steps into the room and Mummy gives him a weird look before she walks out, leaving just me and daddy.

"Hello princess." Daddy says, his green eyes identical to mine, watching me behind his glasses, his untidy black hair messy as usual, but stress is evident on his face.

"Hi daddy!" I say cheerfully, running up to hug him, and he smiles picking me up and twirling me about, before he sets me down in the bed, pulling the covers tight around me.

"Oh, Lilyflower, don't you ever grow up." Daddy says sadly and I flash him a wide, missing tooth smile.

"I won't daddy! I want to stay with you forever!" I exclaim and he smiles sadly.

"Well now, what about Scorpius? You and him seem to have a thing." He says sadly.

"He can live with us daddy!" I exclaim and he smiles sadly nodding.

"I hope you know that I love you, little Lilyflower." He says, ruffling my hair and I nod.

"I know daddy! Will you read to me?" I ask.

"Of course, flower. What story?"

"Any, daddy!"

"Hmm... Once upon a time there was a beautiful little girl, a princess, loved by all. She looked identical to her mother, except for her eyes." Daddy starts.

"She has her daddy's eyes!" I exclaim.

"That's right, flower! And you see she became very sad one day." Daddy starts again.

"Why?"

"Well the King, her daddy had to leave, to protect the Kingdom and his little princess, and of course the princes, and his Queen." Daddy starts.

"Oh." I murmur in awe.

"Yes, but you see she became very happy, one day because she finally understood how much her daddy loved her. And she remained happy for the rest of her life, and one night, when the moon was full and the little princess had grown into a beautiful young heir to her mother, did the King reunite with his princess. And she was very happy because she knew that no matter what her daddy loved her very much, and he left to keep her as safe as possible. And the family was whole once again." Daddy says, looking at me with a sad, yet loving expression.

"But why did the King have to leave?" I question, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"That, flower, is something you'll understand when you become wiser, less sleepy, and older." Daddy says, and I lean back, laying my head on my pillow.

Daddy tucks me in tightly, wrapping the blanket tight around me, before he sighs, ruffling my hair once more.

"Daddy what's wrong?" I question and he swallows hard before he smiles gently.

"Nothing, Lilyflower. I love you, my little princess."

"I love you too, Daddy." I say and he smiles, placing a kiss to my forehead before he sighs heavily, walking to the door and flipping off the light.

"Daddy?" I question and he turns back to look at me.

"Yes, princess?"

"Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite." I say and he sighs softly before he grins.

"Sleep well, Lilyflower." He murmurs before he shuts the door, and I smile softly, curling up and falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
